Jamas besado
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Para Kyle no era fácil decir la verdad, solo quería impresionar a su amigo Stan de que el ya había recibido su primer beso…


_**Hola me llamo Jenny Heidern y este es mi primer fic de South Park :D espero que les guste jeje. **_

_**Disclaimer : Los personajes de South Park NO me pertenecen **_

_**Aclaraciones: La trama es mía se me ocurrió con la canción "Ignorance" de Paramore. Kyle x Stan.**_

_**Summary: Para Kyle no era fácil decir la verdad, solo quería impresionar a su amigo Stan de que el ya había recibido su primer beso…**_

* * *

_**Jamás besado **_

Era un día como cualquiera, se podía sentir la suave brisa fría del invierno acariciaba la mejilla de un joven de cabellos rojizos y de ojos verdes quien estaba esperando a sus amigos, pero en especial a él… A su mejor amigo Stan Marsh se sentía raro cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos pero siempre cuando Kyle estaba en su mejor momento con su amigo, Eric aparecía de la nada interrumpiendo todo.

-Hola Kyle- dijeron Stan y Kenny

-Hola estúpido judío-dijo Erik parándose al lado de Stan. -Chicos y que cuentan…-pregunto este con una sonrisa.

-Nada importante- dijeron los otros tres ignorando aquella pregunta poco importante. El micro del colegio vino a buscarlos para así llevarlos al colegio, en otro día de clases poco importante con su profesor que ahora es una mujer y lesbiana…Mientras que el explicaba la tarea, Stan se entretenía hablando con Wendy, el pelirrojo la observaba con desprecio e odio porque ella podía llamarle la atención a su mejor amigo, porque el pelinegro también estaba enamorada de ella…

Eric se la pasaba escribiendo cartitas insultadoras para el judío, le encantaba torturarlo…Pero no se animo a darle ningún papel porque después los tiraba al tacho de basura, el timbre sonaba y todos los alumnos suspiran aliviados zafando de la tarea que le había dejado su profesor/a.

-Kyle ¿te puedo preguntar algo?…-le preguntaba el castaño en un tono juguetón. El judío estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero.

-A ver pregunta culón- fue la respuesta de este estando de malhumor.

-¿Has besado antes?-le volvió a preguntar Eric con una sonrisa piadosa, el pelinegro estaba justo al lado de aquellos dos pero él estaba hablando con su chica.

-Eh? Claro como todo chico, ya di mi primer beso-contesto el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

-Vaya no creí que un judío besara a mujeres y las violaba, ajajaja- insinuaba el chico burlándose, Kyle le dio la espalda cosa que era irritante para el hablar con Cartman, hablar con el seria un caso perdido…

-¡Vete a la mierda, gordo!-fue lo último que dijo el judío enfadado y entrando rápidamente al baño de hombres.

-Ja!, Kyle eres un marica, lo sabia-musito este agarrando sus cosas y se iba al recreo.

-Wendy hablamos después tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos-le dijo el pelinegro a su novia.

-Está bien amor-dijo ella al despedirse y besándolo en la mejilla cosa que después él le vomito.

Stan quería saber cómo estaba su mejor amigo, o también quería comprobar si era verdad lo que había dicho, ya que el comenzaba a sentir cosas por su amigo judío… El de cabellos negros entro al baño y lo que más le llamaba la atención fue que Kyle estaba llorando pero cuando noto la presencia de Stan, el chico se limito en limpiarse su rostro para ocultar su tristeza.

-Kyle, ¿te encuentras bien?- indago este preocupado.

-No… No ves que todo me sale mal. Todo yo pedí un deseo en mi cumpleaños y no se me cumplió- contestaba el judío entre lágrimas, su compañero no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo yo estoy aquí-

-No tú no estás aquí…Tu estas dentro de mi-insinuaba sinceramente Kyle mientras que señalaba en su pecho, quería comunicarle a su amigo que el permanecía en su corazón.

-Kyle, no sé qué decir-

-Lo sé, tú no tienes la culpa. Tu estas con Wendy y yo estoy solo-musito el pelirrojo alejándose un poco de su compañero.

-Kyle, yo no amo a Wendy…Ella últimamente está interesada en Eric, no te das cuenta que estoy con ella para cáusale celos a Eric y le está funcionando…-le dijo están tranquilo al acercarse a su mejor amigo, - Además me da nauseas al estar cerca de esa pendeja-

-Yo creí que estabas con ella…-insinuaba el pelirrojo en tono triste.

-Wendy está enamorada de Eric y yo estoy enamorado de otra persona- musito el joven de cabellos negros apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo; el judío dio media vuelta que se quedo tan cerca de Stan podía sentir su aliento como si fuera una pequeña brisa del viento.

-Stan yo te…te…-al decirlo tan tartamudeando el chico solo le interrumpió sus palabras con un apasionado beso que también lo profundizaba un poco más, ambos quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que después separaron sus labios.

-Te Amo-susurro el joven pelirrojo estando sonrojado e sorprendido por como reacciono su mejor amigo.

-Yo también te amo… Kyle.- le decía este abrazándolo con fuerza, -Y dime… ¿En serio que ya diste tu primer beso?-

-Este…No, solo quería llamarte la atención cuando estabas con Wendy, ya di mi primer beso-contestaba el judío sonriendo de lado.- Y fue contigo Stan Mash-

El pelirrojo vuelve a tomarle de la mano a su mejor amigo y lo atrae hacia él, para después finalizar su encuentro porque tendría que volver a clase; aunque si fuera por ellos dos seguirían estando ahí encerrados hasta que termine y toque el timbre para irse a casa…

Kyle volvió a besarlo por un par de minutos; el tenia que admitir, aunque nunca beso a alguien por lo menos pudo llamar la atención de su compañero e mejor amigo que tampoco se esperaba que él lo besara y que también le correspondiera, porque el judío solo pensaba que su chico estaba saliendo con Wendy, pero las cosas no eran así ya que el único objetivo de ella era cáusale celos a Cartman en algunas ocasiones eso funcionaba pero en otras no.

El joven de cabellos rojizos ya no puede decirse al mismo, jamás fui besado; ahora no se arrepiente de nada de haber desperdiciado su primer beso porque fue con el chico que amaba, que solo quería ser su novio…

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Sayonara **_

_**atte. J.H**_


End file.
